The Truth Behind The Lies
by Krisember88
Summary: This is a shot one or perhaps two shot about Skylanders Giants, Hope you read and enjoy. Spyro and Cynder go through some crazy mentel stuff during the battle vs Kaos, and Cynder learns something even Spyro didn't know.


"Well I can hit buttons too!" The giant Arkeyan Kaos yells as his robotic finger slams into the portal Gill Grunt and I were running towards.

"How should we get back!?" Gill Grunt yells a look of fear on his fish face. My red eyes scan Kaos before landing on Gallent and Ermit within our own giant robot. A grin grows upon my dragon face as they leap out towards the Arkeyan Kaos in a punching motion.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Ermit asks Kaos from within the robot. After he asks his question Kaos yells angrily before we start another battle on the small platform we're trapped on.

"Fear the fish!" Gill Grunt yells with new determination as he starts to fire at the minions that Kaos somehow got. _Really, how'd a insane stupid brat like him gain so many guards, like really?_ The question just floats around my dragon head without an answer as I shoot orange fire balls at Kaos's minions.

"Take this!" The yell comes from my mouth as I head-but an arkeyan off the platform and after many log shots at the Iron Fist of Arkus finally shuts Kaos out. "Ya" I mutter under my breath as a little smoke leaves my mouth.

"Nooooooooooo!" Kaos yells as the arkeyans start to shut down and shut off. "I will be back Skylander!" He screams now as he's taken away by a shutting down arkeyan robot, _most likely his goblin friend_ my mind says.

"Great job everyone" Flynn says as the ship flies down to our level and now that Gill Grunt, Cynder, Hex and everyone else is happy about another victor against Kaos I can't help but have a bad feeling about what's going to happen next. Putting the thought aside I join in with all the other Skylanders in celebrating another victory against Kaos.

"Spyro!" My red eyes widen in surprise as the other purple dragon leaps on top of me.

"Cynder" her voice sounds so warm on my tongue it's odd. "What's the matter?" I question after realizing her face isn't one of happiness but one of fear. "We beat Kaos again, so what's wrong" without a word tears start to drip down her face and for the life of me I don't know why. With a shaking hand she points up and following her claw my eyes widen at the sight, up above is Flashwing and Kaos, Kaos has Flashwing in a deadly possession above the falling arkeyans. "I'll save her" with that I'm gone flying up towards our ememy.

"Oh if it isn't Spyro the Skyblander" Kaos taunts as he starts to drop Flashwing.

"Bastard" the growl actually makes the midget evil man jump a little in fear before a smirk takes its place. "You know you can't kill her" my voice is deep with an undertone to add an effect as my peripheral vision catches Cynder flying to try and help me save Flashwing. _Didn't I tell her I'D save Flashwing!_ My mind yells in agrivation.

"Oh you mean drop her?" Kaos asks with a mad grin as he lets go of the earth dragon and with red eyes I watch as she falls down heading closer and closer to the arkeyans but seeing Cynder fly in her direction tells me I have nothing to worry about down there, the real threat is right before me, Kaos.

"Well she's safe, now what Kaos" my voice brings a even bigger smirk upon the small mans face, _just what are you planning Kaos!_

"Oh I've finally won, who new that my mothers idea from years ago would work" Kaos cheers to himself before with his small hands he grabs a cupcake?

"What?" My voice comes with reaction to seeing the small midget pull out a cupcake, a pink cupcake.

"You lose Skyblander!" Kaos yells before his eyes light up with an evil glint and he throws the cupcake as me. With ease I dodge the treat and his smile grows wider, _what is your plan Kaos!_

"You think you've won Skyblander well guess what, you fell into my trap the moment you destroyed the Iron Fist of Arkus" a fire ball leaves my mouth and heads straight at Kaos as he blabbers about his plan working like perfect. "Now!" He yells as he moves aside avoiding my fire ball, with a sign another three fire balls leave my mouth. Sadly ther midget doges them all again.

"Just get hit" my mutter makes the midget smirk more as the cupcake flies into my mouth with incredible force. W _hat the hell? It wasn't even in my direction gravity doesn't work like that?_ My mind yells as the cupcake skips down my throat with surprising good tastes.

"Spyro!" Cynder yells and my red eyes fall to see the lighting dragon holding the earth dragon and that brings a feeling of comfort to my gut, _wait what? But I wasn't nervous_ that's when a huge pain suddenly nails within my gut. My red eyes find Kaos's smirk again and with a large roar fire comes from my mouth and to my surprise it's purple. That's the last thing I see before the pain strikes again so painful my vision fades and my senses with it, _I'm not falling yet I was flying when I passed out?_

 **Cynder:**

"Spyro!" My voice goes unheard as Spyro starts to shoot a large blast of purple fire at Kaos, _wow, I never new you could make purple fire_ my head says in awe at Spyro. Suddenly Koas yells and grabs Spyro right as Spyro stops flapping his wings and starts to drop towards the ground.

"Looky here Skyblander, for I KAOS have defeated your Spyro! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Haa!" with a snort of anger with gentle hand I rest Flashwing down hear Bash before flying up towards Kaos.

"You'll never win midget!" Kaos's eyes widen at the word _midget._

"Lies! I already have" with a smirk he turns around on his hover board, _that makes_ _sense_ _on how he's flying_ my mind mumbles. With his hover board Kaos flies away with Spyro in his grasp, _not on my watch._ With extra determination my purple wings propels me towards the midget who holds my friend.

"Kaos!" My yell gets the midgets attention and with a big breath my lighting strikes the midget making the hover board head straight for the ground. After Kaos crashes I fly down and push his body into the soft dirt and with a look of pure anger my blue eyes glare into his orange ones. Then as he looks deep within my eyes I expect his normal 'get off me skyblander!' But instead he smiles and that brings a look of even more anger to my face.

"Ya!" Kaos yells with a look of success, I'm confused till I here Flashwing yell.

"Cynder to your left!" My blue eyes turn left and then widen as the massive purple fire balls head straight at me. Leaping off of Kaos to avoid the fire my blue eyes widen even more as I realize the person or should I say dragon that shot said fire balls, _Spyro?!_

Standing now before Kaos looking at me with red eyes of hate is Spyro or at least was Spyro, now he looks evil. His lovely purple skin is now a black and his gold or orange horns and wings are now a silver, though his red are are the same colour just a different expression. "Spyro" my mutter is of worry and with a slight movement towards him a growl of warning erupts from his mouth.

"Never hurt Lord Kaos" with those four words spoken to me from not just any Skylander but the best and closet one to me I sit stunned in fear as Kaos laughs and gets onto Spyro's back as my friend flies up into the night sky and escapes from the arkeyans fallen base.

Flashwing rushes up to me and with a sad smile she speaks words I'd never think I'd here again. "Cynder, he's finally free, he was always wondering what the odd feeling in his gut was now he's found out. Cynder Spyro was taken from Kaos at a young age by Eon, Spyro was always known as Dark Spyro when he was young, we just made sure to keep that side locked up, frankly I believe it's better now" with those insane words spoken out of Flashwing's mouth I can't help but let a tear slide down my cheek. "Cynder just know that it's Eon's main dissision weather we try and get Spyro back or let Dark Spyro and Koas get back together."

"Spyro never Spyro" the mutter comes out without me realizing as tears start to drip down my face as the truth hits me hard, _maybe the only reason Kaos went evil was to get his Dark Spyro back, whatever, I want my Spyro so I'll save my Spyro._ With that thought I can live towards the future waiting for the day my Spyro will return.

 **Hope you all like this Skylander Giants spin off Fanfic, this idea came to me after yesterday's crazy things that happened with my best friend and my other friend. Hope you all have an excellent day or night.**

 **Lelouch88**


End file.
